The Father I Dreamed Of
by EmmiG
Summary: Percy and Paul's relationship was not instantaneous; it was a long journey with trust. This is Percy and Paul bonding, because Paul is such a great character and the father/son chemistry with them is unbelievable.
1. First Meeting

**Emmily is back! This is a new story I am going to start about Paul and Percy's moments… We will see how long it becomes, probably ten chapters max, but who knows. Sorry for not posting or updating as much- I rarely have wifi. ****L But I did get around to posting Absence of Love, so please go check it out and tell me what you think! **

**Disclaimer- I don't own RR's characters. But I do love and ship them. **

Paul had been dating Sally for roughly a month when he officially met her son. He knew that he shouldn't have been intimidated by a 14 year-old but… this was Sally's _son_. If he didn't approve, Paul would be out the door. And honestly, standing here, in front of their apartment door, was downright sad.

_Come on Paul, be a man, _he thought. He sighed and knocked on the door. Sally opened it with a wide grin, which relaxed Paul instantly. He could smell the cookies baking, and even spaghetti cooking, from the smell of its sauce.

"Hi Sally," he said with a mild blush. He felt a little naïve to be so excited about seeing her.

"Hello," she said while kissing his cheek. She invited him in and called for her son, Percy, while they stood in the living room.

Paul tried to stop from being nervous. Not only was he scared of what Percy would think of him, but Percy himself. Sally had told him of his record with behavior and schooling. Plus, he had ADHD and dyslexia, which Paul had only worked with few times. A child of Sally Jackson couldn't be a delinquent surely? She seemed to kind and motherly to raise the children Paul had seen with a record like Percy's. Those children had multiple piercing, a rebel personality, and felonies…. Just like Percy's nationwide manhunt when he was 12.

But _this _boy was not a delinquent. This boy was well put together, with a bright smile on his clear face. When he smiled his front teeth weren't aligned properly- they stuck out a little more- and his deep black hair, which had a gray streak, was unruly and everywhere. He must have his father's looks, because Paul could only see hints of Sally in the boy. The green eyes were the only thing Paul was even remotely nervous about. The child wore a smile, but turned into a smirk as he saw Paul's face.

"Not the pierced punk you pictured huh?" He said as he held his hand out. Those were the first words he heard from the boy- the epitome of a boy judged through-out his life. Paul blushed lightly and returned the shorter boy's handshake firmly. Percy knew about the judgment, but his mother had told him of Paul. He wanted to laugh at the salt and pepper haired man standing in front of him.

"Um," Paul muttered. He was trying to think of an excuse for his judgment.

"I'm Percy by the way. _Paul_," Percy said with a smile. Percy didn't trust this man, but his first impression was what he had expected. Paul was trying to ignore his natural judgment, and was doing a good job until his jaw dropped slightly. He certainly was no Smelly Gabe, and his mother nagged him not to be mean.

"It's nice to finally meet you," Paul said.

"I've heard about you," Percy said with a scary look on his face. He didn't say _'_I heard _a lot_ about you' and he didn't know if he said it that way to confuse him or not. And the look wasn't a glare, but a calculating stare. Percy was obviously contempt with keeping Paul on edge, because he wanted him to know that 'hey man if you screw with my mom I will mess. you. _up.'_

Sally caught on to Percy' scare tactic and asked him to finish setting the table. Sally looked to Paul for a check on his sanity. Percy, being Poseidon's son, naturally had a scary cold stare.

"He's lovely," Paul said, still stunned. He respected the boy how was protective of his mother, but still willing to except a new man in the house just so she could be happy.

"Of course he is," she said fondly. "Why don't we talk over dinner?"

They all sat down and ate as Percy constantly kept an eye on the couple in front of him. He observed everything they did, and even what was around him carefully, but with a quick glance. Paul started to wonder about the boy more and switched his conversation to involve him more. He asked Percy directly what he wanted to know about him, opposed to going through his mother and making him uncomfortable.

"Which school do you go to?" They way Percy looked at him cautiously alerted Paul right away to not ask about school to much. It seemed the boy was weary of it.

"A military reform school."

"Where?" Percy thought for a while and answered. But then he nodded his head no, as if to say 'wrong one.'

"That was where Yancy was…. I don't remember." Sally answered this blank for him and Paul was surprised who far away it was. He must take the subway to get there.

"You don't like it?"

"I don't like any type of school, Paul." Percy said in a serious tone, almost in a 'duh' manor.

"Ouch. I'm an English teacher at Goode."

"Yeah, I've heard of that one. Real fancy and such. However, my dyslexia and ADHD often puts English at the top of my… ' I hate classes,'" he said sheepishly. Paul was surprised to hear him say 'however' in a sentence and the way he blushed easily when he realized he could have offended Paul. He didn't know the only reason 'however' popped into his sentence in because Annabeth had given him a small lecture on why the word was important in everyday use.

"No worries. I hated school when I was your age." The boy didn't know how to exactly react to a good conversation with an adult he didn't know to well so he asked a question before the adult could, as Sally looked on. His ADHD could on to the stare.

"How did you meet Mom?"

"Oh, um, I started helping her with he papers because I attend the same night school she does- to renew my degree while I teach." Percy thought of another question so fast he asked it right as Paul finished.

"How long have you been dating?"

"About a month." Percy had a questioning look on his face before something remorseful flashed in his eyes.

"Sorry I haven't met you earlier," Paul said.

"You couldn't have, I was too… busy."

"With school work?"

"Well can we just say it was so stressful it was like having the weight of the world on my shoulders?" Sally gasped and it looked like she kicked Percy's leg under the table.

"Sorry Mom. Uh… what do you like to do?"

"I read a lot, though I'm sure you wouldn't want to talk books. Correct?"

"Correct," he agreed.

"What was the last book you read?" Paul grinned.

"Actually I read the Odyssey by Homer a month ago. I enjoyed it enough." Sally chuckled as Percy grinned like it was an inside joke.

"Percy I swear," she mumbled through a chuckle. Paul wondered if he wanted in on the joke.

Paul didn't peg Percy for a epic poem reader. But he also didn't expect the firm hand shake and smile as he left the apartment. He and Percy enjoyed talking once they discovered they both had a love for mythology, and they both fed off what the other knew of it. The boy collected a few skateboards and had a half brother from his father's side, but more importantly he was a good kid.

They all talked for a good hour and they helped clean up dinner. Percy's only response about the dinner was him responding to his mother: "He's cool enough."

"Trust me Paul, he likes you," Sally said as he took her home from another night class.

"I don't think that it's all about liking me Sals," he said using his short name for her. "I don't think he trusts me."

"He will soon enough. He knows how I feel about you… he will accept it."

"I hope so." _I really want this to work out_, he thought as he turned into her apartment complex. He kissed her goodbye with a blush and pondered what the boy thought of him.

The boy of Sally's was dreaming horrible things and worrying about saving the world.

**Next chapter is Paul meeting Annabeth!**


	2. Annabeth

**Okay, here is chapter 2: meeting Annabeth. Percy was protective of his mother when he first met Paul. So this is a few weeks after, once Percy has really warmed up to him and he finally allows him to meet Annabeth. This is during the school year for Percy while he visited Annabeth at camp. So this is before BotL started, lets just say this is during March, because Annabeth is still at camp, and Perce is not yet at Goode. ****J I don't own these characters****! **

Okay yes Percy and Annabeth were crawling into his room from the fire escape next to his window with torn shirts. And yes, maybe they were out of breath, shaken, holding onto each other, and they had disheveled hair. But that didn't mean _anything_.

Half the campers were there, and it felt nice to have his camp friends around, even if Clarisse was bullying him in vain again. Annabeth and he decided to eat dinner at the Jackson household tonight, per multiple invites from Sally that Percy rarely told Annabeth about last minute so she couldn't possibly go. Percy didn't know if Annabeth was ready to meet Paul… He was Sally's boyfriend for a long time, and he was always cool to Percy and Sally, but he barely started _trusting him_, trusting him. He compared it to liking someone, and then _like_, liking someone. Though, not in that exact context because, well that's highly creeper.

But they had Argus drop them off at an ice cream shop before-hand so Percy could talk with Annabeth normally before he really explained the whole Paul thing. Annabeth didn't even want to know how he walked out of camp with a smile and twenty bucks in his wallet. She didn't know that he had brought hidden candy and old Greek books that her own siblings had bough from him. Now _that _was not in the Camp-market.

"Why are you so high strung about Paul? He seems a Hades of a lot better than my step-mom."

"He is cool and everything, don't get me wrong. He's really nice and everything. But Smelly Gabe was that way too- and then look at what happened there."

"What _did_ happen there Percy?"

"Stuff," he replied shortly.

"Way to built a better friendship."

"He turned into an alcoholic, gambling-addicted, abuser. Is that better?" Percy took a big chunk out of his blue cotton candy ice cream with chocolate chips. Annabeth blanched- she didn't know it was that bad. She could relate to having a bad step-parent, but Helen never was an alcoholic or into gambling, though she did slap Annabeth the night before she ran away. She was used to verbal abuse.

"Who did he abuse?"

"Everyone in the apartment." Annabeth was appalled that not only had Percy been hit, but Sally too. How could someone loose patience with _Sally_?

"I didn't know that Gabe did that," she said quietly.

"Well Paul is really nice, but you can see for yourself." He lead Annabeth out with neither of them giving another comment. Down the streets of town a monster decided to attack. Of course a monster would attack while they were in the middle of crossing the street. It would _too easy _for them to get home safely.

It was a gorgon, from what he had read in camp classes, and it was fierce. He and Annabeth had to maneuver around the thing just to get pedestrians out of the way and from seeing their swords to much. Because any little disturbance in New York, people just have to call cops for. They walked out of battle with torn shirts and they were out of breath. Though he tried not to look at Annabeth to much as she tried to cover her chest with crossed arms in vain. The gorgon swiped right through the shirt, and exposed half of her green bra. She blushed more because it was pretty close to Percy's eye color- though she didn't do that 'intentionally.'

"Do you, um, maybe, want to switch shirts?"

"Yes." They both blushed and went into the alley way below his fire escape. He turned around and took his shirt off for her and gave it to her. He figured they were the same size- and he was almost right. Apparently Annabeth had finally started wearing the girl shirts, which were smaller and curvier. He held it up and decided to tear it up more. The boy made an orange cape for himself and he laughed when Annabeth turned around and face palmed. He was slightly self conscious that he was shirtless; but the cape he made could easily turn into a huge bib if he needed to feed another monster.

He was about to enter the building through the lobby when Annabeth pulled him back.

"Paul doesn't know right?"

"Of course not!"

"Well you said he is the only one home!"

"Yeah, so he can open the door."

"To you in a cape and me with a torn shirt? Not to mention that you are bleeding on your cheek."

"Fine, we will go through my room." He went back to the alley as they began to climb.

And now here they are as she looks around his room in one of his plain black shirts. He regretfully took off his cape and pulled some skate park shirt over his head.

"Your really that much into skating?" She saw several boards in his room, all covered in marks, stickers, and Sharpie ink.

"Not anymore. I kind of have bigger things than skateboarding going on."

"Well put."

"Let's go say hi to Paul." He opened his door and walked into the kitchen, where he could see and hear Paul grading papers on the table. He was always hanging out here anymore.

"Hello Paul."

"What's up?" He said looking up, surprised, from his papers. "Wait- how did you get in and who is your friend?"

"I'm Annabeth," she said walking over for a handshake. Hers was as strong as Percy's, Paul thought.

"We came in through my window." He grinned.

"May I ask why your wearing one of Percy's shirts?" Annabeth thought of a smart reply but Percy answered before she could.

"She kind of likes me a lot and is a bit stalkerish. Don't tell her I know or anything, but could you kind of help with telling her to lay off? The ever growing Percy fan base at camp is a little to big for-" She covered his mouth and hit a pressure point underneath his ear so he fell to the ground.

"Mine got torn on the way here. New York dogs are savages." Percy got up with a glare to her.

"Well then. I've heard a lot about you."

"Well the Annabeth fan base is bigger than the Percy fan-base," she grinned. Paul laughed in response as his…his girlfriend's son walk to the kitchen rubbing his neck, below the ear.

"You teach English, correct?"

"Yes, why?"

"I love the books. Which is your class reading currently?"

"Actually we will be reviewing the story of Moby Dick. Ever read that?"

"Once, I wasn't to pleased with it. The plot seemed adequate, but I lost interest in it quickly."

"Wow, you sound very intelligent."

"Thank you," she said proudly.

"Don't compliment her to much, hubris is her fatal flaw." Percy grinned at Annabeth and she gasped, just like Sally had when they met. Did they connect? And why was Percy's cheek bloody?

"Well I can get out of a fight and let everyone fend for themselves."

"Loyalty is a good thing. You have yet to realize it. My 'flaw,'" he said with air quotes, "could help one day."

"I hope so."

"Doesn't the whole camp?" They shared a hard glare until Percy averted his gaze to soften and ask Paul when Sally was coming home.

"She should be here in about five."

"Okay cool. Do you guys want a coke?"

"Sure," Annabeth said. Paul himself nodded no and checked an incorrect answer.

He looked at the kids sitting next to each other having a very fast argument over the channels. They settled on History channel for the show 'Clash of the Gods' instead of Percy's Adventure Time or Annabeth's design show. He acknowledged how different they were but yet so alike. It made perfect sense that Percy's bestfriend was not only the opposite sex, but also opposite mind set and intelligence. She was obviously smarter, though Percy wasn't _dumb_, she was taller- even though it was only an inch or so- but yet she could obviously be seen as the one keeping him out of trouble. No wonder Sally and Percy talked so highly of her. She too, had the gray streak in her hair, he observed lastly.

Sally walked into the door 10 minutes later and smiled brightly at them all.

"Hello Paul, Percy," she nodded. "Annabeth," she greeted.

"Hi Sally. Percy said I could come over for dinner?"

"Of course! I've invited you over several times," she said looking at Percy pointedly.

"I, uh, forgot to tell her."

"Uh-huh," she said seeing right through the lie.

"Well, good to see you too mom." He smiled and got up from the couch. He kissed her cheek and took the bags from her hands. Paul smiled at that- of course Percy would show his Momma's boy side to Annabeth without being embarrassed. Paul respected him more for that. He too, got up and kissed Sally hello when the kids weren't looking.

"Why did he go through his window?" He asked later, when Percy was in bed and Annabeth had left after dinner. He laughed as they gave each other an awkward hug- they clearly had deeper feelings than friendship towards each other.

"Percy just… does things differently."

"But his cheek was bloody and Annabeth had bruises too."

"They got into… a scuffle."

"Like a fight with someone?"

"Or something Paul. It's something you can't understand."

"Then tell me," he pressed."If you are going to be around as long as I hope, you will find out. It's Percy's biggest secret- for him to tell you, not me." Paul thought that over for a minute.

"Do you think he trusts me yet?"

"Of course, you can't see it?"

"Well in a way I do, but then he always seems to be hiding at the same time." Percy was always good in front of him, he had only seen him loose his temper twice- and that was after coming home from a camp visit looking very stressed and tired. He was the same protective boy he met at that dinner, but he had really warmed up to Paul. Once, when he took him to the aquarium, per Sally's recommendation, they really had a fun time. He taught Percy about his knowledge on sharks while he was amazed at how the fish followed his every touch to the glass. They would stop swimming around to follow his finger. They had really good conversations, and Paul dared to hope Percy was seeing him as a father figure. Although, why he went to camp for visits baffled him and Percy avoided the question.

"Well he trusts you more than you think, he let you meet Annabeth."

"Well she is just his bestfriend right?"

"Yes, but you don't understand Paul. I think he had to finally decide that he trusts you for her to come over. She will be over a lot more since he approves of you."

"He never told her to come over because I'm always here?" Paul felt bad from keeping Perce's friends out of his own house.

"I believe so. Percy is protective, guarded even, about his close friends. Annabeth and him have been through a great deal."

"Let me guess- I can't know because it's part of his secret?"

"Absolutely right."

"Well I can hope to know soon right?"

"Patience with Percy is a virtue. You may be in the dark for a while."

"I….think I can live with that."

"Good," Sally smiled and kissed him. Then she gave him a hug goodnight before he left to his apartment.

**R and R! J**


	3. Girl Talk

**I own nothing…**

"What is it that girls do exactly? For a wedding I mean."

Percy instantly looked up from his cereal, to his almost step-father. Paul was reading the paper in his pajamas, like Percy was wearing, and referred to Sally's absence. She had said yes to his proposal- _of course _- and set off with her best friend to prepare a wedding. It had been a month since then and she was already setting up a venue and florists. Percy was happy for his mother and Paul, but he kind of missed his mom now that she was gone all the time. It was Saturday, so she was especially busy today.

"Your asking me? Paul, I don't even know what girls do to _get ready_. All I know is that the Aphrodite girls get all squeaky and squirmy, walk into their cabin, and come out looking pretty."

"Fine, fair enough. What do you know about girls?"

"What?" He said, blushing. "What do _you_ know about them?" He asked in contrast. The only girl he was close to for like ever was Annabeth, who he had not talked to because he was friends with Rachel. He didn't understand anything and he knew it.

"Well… I don't know. I'm mid 30s so of course I have more experience with them than you do but that doesn't mean I understand them. Your mother is the only woman I've really loved." Percy was glad Paul spoke honestly.

"Hm… don't they like…" Percy faltered- his only friends, that were girls, were extremely different; he had no room to compare them, per say.

"Okay, they are delicate," Paul started, thinking hard. Percy's ADHD broke his concentration.

"Are we seriously talking girls?"

"Not really, just about them. Think of it as a life lesson you will need in the future."

"But all my girl friends- urm friends that are girls are really different. It's not like I can really get a good grip on them."

"Hah, no man can. But from what I know, and have witnessed your mother is unique from the girls I have dated." Percy overlooked the dating comment, but thought about what that was. His mom was _motherly_, but of course none of his friends would posses that quality.

"What's that?"

"She does not have a temper. I have never witnessed Sally get angry, like ever," Paul said dramatically.

Percy laughed as he put his bowl in the sink. He wiped his eyes again; he was still tired.

"Well, all my friends are smart, especially Annabeth. But only half of them are concerned with makeup, and I'm not sure why…. Um, they all are different." Paul laughed.

"Well every girl is _different_," he laughed again. "I guess we should just meet them at the parlor huh?" Percy had a headache from thinking- he had not the foggiest clue about girls.

After getting dressed and getting in the car with Paul, they headed to the parlor next to the floral place Percy's mom was at. Apparently she needed to get the grip on the perfect flower in order to match them with her venue. Which was a church of course, but Percy was very bored looking at flowers after the lunch- he had seen the Demeter cabin decorated in them all the time. And the smell of them didn't phase him- the Aphrodite girls always smelled like them.

"Hi, is that your mother?" Percy looked to his right to see a girl about his age nodding to his mom and Paul.

"Um, yes, why?"

"Oh, you look like her in a way, I'm Mallory," the girl said while holding her hand out. She was pretty, with light freckles and blonde hair that was pin straight. She wore a floral dress and leather jacket- an interesting combo for the middle of spring.

"Uh, I'm Percy. Why are you here exactly? I imagine girls don't hang around here for fun?" Percy didn't know Mallory was flirting with him because he was cute, or that he was flirting back with that comment. But she laughed.

"No, I don't. My mom owns this shop."

"Huh, that's cool." Mallory realized he was clueless and took it to her advantage, in a sweet manor.

"Why don't I show you around the shop?"

"Um I don't know if-"

"I'm sure it's fine! I can just go grab the flowers your mom was looking at, will you help me?" Percy was a gentleman, even if he was a clueless one, but he walked to the back with her to grab the flowers.

Sally saw Percy walk to the back with the girl and she wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing having a handsome son. He attracted the female sex more than she would like but he was too bashful to act on any of them…Or even know what's going on for that point, she laughed. Just then Annabeth walked in the shop with her camp shirt on and jeans. Sally wanted Annabeth to be at her wedding even if she had to bring it to her, the young woman was adored by her and Paul. Paul, in thinking of him, turned when the bell above the door rang and looked surprised.

"Annabeth? What are you doing here?" She smiled at him and gave him a small handshake, to humor him and Sally.

"I'm here to see your fiancé, as a matter of fact. I hear your wedding plans are coming along nicely." Annabeth said it out of polite respect; they both knew about her and Percy's fight before camp let out. The only reason Annabeth came was for Sally, and she was relieved not to see Percy.

"They are. I wanted to ask you personally if you would come? Percy has been dying to see you too." She was surprised to hear that.

"He said that?"

"A mother's intuition doesn't need to be heard." So Sally observed that… Annabeth didn't know what to think.

"I- I'm honored. I would love to come to your wedding," she said as she hugged Sally. It was so _good_ to see Percy's mom happy, she had heard of all the hills and mountains she overcame.

"I'm not sure Percy will be to happy about that remark," Paul chided.

"What about me?" Percy walked out from behind the counter following another pretty blonde sporting a leather jacket. And pulling it off much to Annabeth's annoyance. Just as he looked to Paul he saw his best friend, which he didn't register at first. His instinct was to hug her hello and ask why she was at a flower shop on this Saturday morning. But then he recalled the fight they had on the hill, and what she didn't want to tell him. This was a time for Rachel to help him.

"What are you doing here?" Percy wasn't trying to be rude but the shock came out wrong as he looked to Annabeth. Mallory frowned, acknowledging the two's previous acquaintance.

"I am here to see your mother," She said sharply. She changed her tone as Sally looked between the two worriedly. "She invited me to the wedding," she said with a forced relaxed tone. That blonde had her hand on Percy's arm and he wasn't doing anything about it, but that girl looked to sweet to know what she was doing, like Percy.

"Well, that's good to know. I guess we'll see each other before summer again." Percy didn't know what to do because he was kind of mad at her, but she wasn't _yelling_ at him right now. Granite, that was only because his parents were here.

"A bridesmaid? Family friend?" Mallory asked in a polite tone- she could tell Annabeth liked this boy.

"Close family friend," Annabeth replied with a fake smile. This daughter of Athena was on to this girl now; she wasn't sweet at all, in fact she was sneaky to the extreme and planning on getting Percy alone to do who knows what. The response was a threat and Mallory could tell. Percy looked between the two girls anxiously. He didn't know why Annabeth was using a threatening tone with a fake smile, but he knew it wasn't good when she did that.

"Are you one of Percy's friends?" Annabeth inquired rather smugly.

"No, my mother owns this shop," the girl said proudly. Percy only inched closer to Paul.

"Can you distract Mallory while I get Annabeth?" He whispered. Paul was chuckling lightly at Percy's expression. Paul didn't know they were all at danger of experiencing WWIII. But Paul covered Percy's back and asked about the color difference in calla lilies, just as Mallory's mother came back with petal dye for the flowers.

Mallory wasn't deterred as Annabeth glared on, until she say Percy grab Annabeth's hand. She looked up to see Percy dragging her away behind rows of flowers. She wanted to win that debate, but not by Percy dragging her off.

"Why am I over here? I was talking with her!" Annabeth rubbed her wrist for dramatics to emphasize her point and make him feel bad.

"Talking?! You were not talking!" He whisper/ yelled.

"Then what do you call that?"

"I don't know. You were glaring at her and rubbing something in her face."

"You…. You're so _obtuse_!"

"What? How does this turn to me?"

"You said that? Percy you never, _ever, _say that! Even if it is completely, 100% their fault. Women will twist and bend any argument to assure they are right."

"Well… It didn't apply to me! It's not my fault." Percy sat on the couch next to Paul with a Coke in hand.

"Not only that, but you need to know three things, that I have realized are the most important thing ever. Are you ready?"

"Will I stop being yelled at if I hear this?"

"I _guarantee_ you will be let off the hook four out of five times. It's only three simple sayings."

"I'm all ears."

"Okay. 1. Of course you're right. 2. I love you, and 3. Do you need help with that? If all an apology here and there but overall they apply to all situations, and every woman."

"How do you know this?"

"I am a sage, my good child."

"Paul, I swear if you keep telling Percy gibberish I am going to ground both of you," Sally said while walking by with the laundry. Paul took this opportunity to show Percy a valuable life lesson, so he nudged him and spoke up.

"Of course honey, I'm sorry," he said holding up one finger. "You're right," he said putting up a second. "Do you need help with that?" Paul got up with three fingers up to show Percy, who looked on in doubt.

"It's okay, I can handle this."

"Okay, love you honey," Paul said sitting down with four fingers up. Percy looked on, waiting for a response.

Sally emerged from the room with an empty laundry basket, which she sat down on the couch.

"Your too sweet," she said kissing him on the cheek. She walked back to the laundry room while Percy and Paul nudged each other excitedly.

"_Holy Hera_. How did you- I can't even-"

"I know," Paul said dramatically. "I'm a wizard."

"A girl wizard?" Percy laughed.

"Get out of here kid!" Paul shoved him and got up to retrieve another Coke.

But as Paul walked to the kitchen, Sally walked over to Percy.

"Don't rely on those few things all the time, honey. Us women only like to humor you, we always know what you are up too," she said ruffling her hair. "So while Paul may think he found the golden key, he is wrong. But I'll tell him later," she winked.

**I just thought having Percy and Paul talk girls would be funny, so bam! Thanks for checking this out, R and R ****J**


	4. The Hunters

**I don't own and I will update soon after this!**

Today, Paul was relaxed; all papers graded, dinner cooking for Sally and him, and Percy was out… well who knows where. Percy only said he needed to do something important and kissed Sally on the cheek as he left. But Paul wasn't arguing; he had Sally alone and they could talk freely and not worry about Percy walking in on anything.

He went to take the pasta off boil and drain it enough to mix with the Alfredo sauce and chicken. Sally smiled warmly at him and hugged him from behind as she went to grab the sauce.

"No you don't. It's my turn to make dinner therefore I shall make everything!" Sally laughed and grabbed the sauce anyway.

"It's not everyday I'm not needed to make dinner. You going to make me feel useless," she grinned and kissed him to make him feel better.

Paul kissed her back but was interrupted by a door knock. If Percy forgot his key again and totally bashed his moment he would find a way to ground him later, he laughed in his head. Sally went to the door while skipping in a graceful manor. And she started talking to a girl, two maybe, until he saw _all_ the girls come in. There were at least a dozen of them, with a punk rocker girl up front-the leader- that could have been Thalia, Percy's cousin from what Sally and him told him. But he could never be sure- who were these girls?

"Thank you Sally, we could wait in his room," the girls groaned but were silenced as the second in command told them to stop with a stern look. "We don't want to intrude on your night," she said politely. She had to be related to Percy, he decided, she was nice and respectful.

"Um, that will be fine. Do you want some drinks? Coming from Virginia sounds like a workload." Virginia? What were a dozen teenaged rocker girls doing in Virginia?

Sally walked with a few of them, including the youngest looking of 12, and he heard the fridge open. The leader held out her hand while the other girls stood quietly with there eyes everywhere but Paul. Little did he know they were trying not to glare at him for being a male.

"I'm Thalia, Percy's cousin. You are Paul?"

"Yes," he said taking in her firm grip. "How did you know?"

"Oh I know everything about Perce whether he likes it or not," she winked and laughed. She had Percy's humor too.

Sally came back and directed the girls to Percy's room, much to Paul's confusion.

"All of them are here for Percy?"

"Yes, he has a wide variety of friends," she laughed. "Ready to eat?" Paul only smiled and carried the plates to the table.

Percy arrived five minutes later with a torn shirt and crazy hair, maybe more girls attacked him, he told Sally while laughing.

"Hey Percy there-" Sally started.

"Wait one second Mom I-" Apparently he found all the girls in his room and let out a string of Greek curses from what he heard. Paul walked over to Percy's room to see the second in charge holding a shirtless Percy by the his throat against his wall. Not knowing what to do Percy simply responded, "It's okay, Paul. Just as surprised," he said while taking the girl's hand off his throat. Paul raised an eyebrow while Sally walked over.

"Percy! Put a shirt on! You do not start stripping while ladies are near," she half laughed while holding a stern look. His ears went red as he mumbled about _trying_ to put a shirt on.

"I would listen to your mother _boy._" Percy huffed as he grabbed a plain v-neck from his drawer.

"Look here, this is my room. Plus, the light should have been on as some warning that a dozen girls who hate the male species showed up. _Sooo-ry._" He pulled it over his head as the girls looked away, visibly discussed while Thalia laughed. "Now what are you here for?" Everyone looked to Paul before Thalia spoke up.

"It's about an animal control manner that you took care of." Paul decided- from all the looks- and laughed.

"I got it, I'm not wanted," Paul joked. Sally gave a warning look to Percy and shut the door."Your going to shut his bedroom door with a dozen girls in there?" Paul didn't question Sally's parenting but now was a good time too- it didn't seem too reasonable."Trust me Paul," she laughed. "If anything is happening in that room it's either arguing or Percy being hit on. Like physically. He strong enough to take on a few girls right?" She winked at him and returned to her wine as they sat down.-Percy and the girls came out of the room with glares. Paul overlooked the messy way his hair now stood but couldn't miss him rubbing his arm like he had hurt it. Some of the girls had small smiles as they saw him glare at them."Well if that's all I guess you can all get out if my apartment now.""Kicking me out already cuz? Don't be like that," she ruffled his hair as he frowned."Sadly yes," he said going to the fridge. He peered inside and grabbed the milk, which Paul knew he wasn't fond of but accepted at persuasion of Sally. He poured the cup while the girls in the living room looked at Sally's pictures and murmured about a boy being in them."Why not water?" Thalia asked. Sally almost spot her wine out before giving her a warning look about her thoughts. She seemed to realize and said something different. "Why not blue coke?""I'm touched you know my beverage choices," he looked between the two now that they were not surrounded by girls or others and saw how they reacted to each other. Percy was shorter, but by an inch maybe; they looked equal, to Paul. Thalia had an adventurous edge in her eye and a spark that looked for a challenge just as he had seen the same in Percy as they talked. Thalia had freckles on her hands and her cheeks, whereas Percy only held dotted skin near his nose. That was the extent; but things almost went haywire when Thalia asked him another question."Drinking the milk for Annabeth?""What does milk and Annabeth have to do with each other?" His face scrunched up in confusion as Sally tried to hide her smile- she understood the reference Paul and Percy didn't."Are you going to get all big and stron-" he simply splashed Thalia with milk- even though Paul couldn't register how when his hand was holding the glass and the other in his pocket."No in fact," he said tightly. He seemed to remember why he and his cousin didn't get along. "Again, why don't I show you the door," he smiled."Be polite," Sally told him simply."Yeah male-""If you say listen to my mom one more time...""Then what? What are you gong to do?" She challenged him. Percy looked dead tired and a little angry. He walked up the 14 year old who called him out."I'll arrange a date for you and all your sisters." Sally looked mortified while Percy huffed and stepped back, only for Thalia to grab the back of his collar."You better back off my huntress!""My pleasure," his face was red- from a blush? Sally had a blank look on her face as she looked to her china cabinet worriedly."Well thank you ladies for stopping by," she started. Thalia and Percy backed off each other from glaring."You should come by more often, on better terms. Wouldn't want a fight in the house.""Of course not," Thalia smiled. She grabbed Percy in a tight hug- cutting off his circulation- while he did the same to her. He ruffled her hair- pressing his knuckles into her scalp- in a painful looking fashion.

"Awe, I'll see you later," she said in a childish tone. She kissed his cheek and he jumped, rubbing it. Almost as if he had been shocked, which could have been plausible, Paul reasoned, they were on the carpet. He grinned and gave her a big, dramatic kiss on the cheek.

"I'll love you forever, my darling cousin," he spoke while wiping his lips in a hyperbole manor.

"Ewe! Keep the cooties for Annabeth!" She laughed as the other girls backed away again.

"Hey!" He lunged for her the same time Sally grabbed his arm and Thalia pulled away.

"See you later Ms. J! Bye Paul!" He smiled and waved goodbye to the odd girls.

"See you later my fair maidens," Percy teased. The 14 year old stood up for herself again.

"Go back to the lake _boy_. You aren't worth enough to even talk to us."

"That's not what Artemis said," Sally clenched his shoulder a little harder; in the similar motion of stopping on his foot in warning.

"Sorry for ruining the date guys," Percy said while blushing.

"That was… interesting," Paul said as he joined Sally in the bedroom. He wasn't fully accustomed to sleeping over yet- he could count the number of times he had in one hand- but he fumbled a little less as he took out his spare pajamas.

"It always is when his cousin visits," she smiled.

"So am I going to be let in on the big secret yet?" Sally didn't look surprised, nor did she sigh like Paul had expected her too.

"Your intelligent- another quality I find amazing about you- and you would obviously catch on. Percy will tell you that; the responsibility is his. It's a big secret and it's important to all of us, so I don't think your ready to hear it yet, and I appreciate you waiting. However… when I know that you ready I'll suggest Percy to tell you."

"Okay… I think I can be patient."

"It is a virtue."

"Ok. I can wait. Goodnight?"

"Goodnight Paul."

He woke up in the morning days later, thirsty, and put his flannel pants on in a rush. As the clock read 3:12 in red digital numbers he sighed and decided to start his day a few hours earlier. He never finished grading his students' essay's on Macbeth, might as well be prepared for work. As he started his coffee he noticed a flashed movement in the hallway- a boy whose hair blended in with the lighting.

"Percy?"

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up," he mumbled while walking into the kitchen. He laughed quietly at the sight: he was shirtless in only basket ball shorts and his hair all directions because of a night without sleep. He rubbed his eyes with his palm while Paul turned on the kitchen light opposed to the normal kitchen nightlight.

"What's up?"

"Shouldn't you be answering that?" Paul blushed at his meaning.

"Get out of here kid, let's not go that way of talking. That subject is-"

"Gah! Shoosh! I do not _want _to even go there."

"Good," Paul smiled. His sex life- there was barely one- was not a subject of discussion for his girlfriend's son.

"So…"

"I have a question," he started.

"What?" He asked while reaching for a piece of bread to chew.

"When I'm I going to be informed on the big secret in this family?"

"What secret?" Percy turned nervous; Sally had warned him on Paul's curiosity yesterday night at dinner.

"You know… there is something about you that you aren't telling me. And I don't really want to press you, of course, but I was wondering why you aren't telling me. Do I make you uncomfortable or something? Because if that's the reason then I suppose I could change that and…" Paul continued to mumble while Percy decided to tell Paul or not about his life.

"I'll-"

**Okay cliff hanger! Sorry I haven't updated in a month. ****L projects and tests up the arse XD **


	5. Weddings

**Chapter 5! This will be the wedding ****J Sorry I don't update as often, but please review. I love the reviews, they make my heart warm despite the ending of MoA. :/ **

The first thought in Paul's mind was he was hungry. He looked over and saw the bed empty of Sally, and followed the sweet smell into the kitchen. Sally placed a bowl of cereal and three plates of eggs and bacon down. Paul smiled at her as he caught her eye, they shared a special moment. Then his world crashed. _Holy crap he is getting married. Today. In hours. _Well, according to the clock above the stove.

"Sally do you-"

"Yes, I'm aware. Could you wake Percy up please? He needs to contact the girls," she said referring to Rachel and Annabeth. She was so nonchalant about her soon to be marriage. She was so proud, wasting her savings and then some on her special day.

He simply nodded and walked to the teenagers door. He knocked first and sighed, walking into the blue room. Percy was face down into his pillows with the blankets and sheets pooled at his waist. He laughed seeing the drool coming from his mouth. Picking up a pillow he announced: "Your mother is getting married today."

He moaned and threw the pillow back.

"Listen I love sleepy pillow fights as much as the next guy but I repeat- Sally and I are to be married at 6 tonight and you need to contacts your girlfriends." Percy bolted up, his Skater shirt becoming crinkled.

"Oh my gods. Wait. They are my girlfriends!" He blushed and took the pillow from Paul's fingers.

"I believe you sport, come on. We have breakfast on the table." Percy nodded and walked with Paul.

"Morning Mom," he yawned, stretching.

"Morning honey. Eat your cereal first, it's going to get soggy." Paul laughed at the comment she made every time Percy ate the food.

Mid chew he suddenly came to a realization. Loudly. Whilst jumping out of his chair.

"Oh my gods! You are getting married. _again. _For good! A-and I'm going to have a step father. Paul is going to be by step-dad! And- and Paul is _good. _Mom oh my gods! How are you relaxed?! You need to be stressed. _Why aren't you stressed?_ I'm stressed! Holy crap I have to IM Rachel and Annabeth… because you are getting hitched. _Why are you two calm?!_" Percy had wide eyes as Sally looked taken back and Paul bordering taking Percy to be checked for bipolar disease.

"Well I have hours to get ready, and we are picking Annabeth up in half an hour. Don't forget." the look on Percy's face said he clearly forgot. "Finish your food and call them."

Paul laughed as Percy bounced up and down just eating. He bolted out of the room as soon as he put his bowl in the sink.

"I may be married by the end of this day, but I think Percy will have a stroke. We need to get dressed," she smiled and kissed him.

"Yeah, remember? I'm freaking out here Rach!" the redhead giggled.

"Yes I can see that. I'll be there don't worry. And calm down!"

"I can't." He pushed his hair back and gave her another worried look.

"Percy it's fine. And change your shirt; it has a stain." he looked down with red cheeks.

"Made you look," she grinned. "See you later." He was calm for about 5 seconds before realizing he had to IM Annabeth. He sighed and figured he always had the 'I need to get ready now' excuse if he needed it.

She appeared within seconds, in the Athena cabin talking to one of her sisters. She was put together, dressed, with her hair styled in a pretty clip. Her owl earrings were in tact and as she turned Percy gulped: she looked beautiful in light makeup.

"Percy," she said in a measured tone.

"Hey I see your already, um, ready. We will be there in 15 minutes, I would say.

"Okay, great," she said with fake enthusiasm. He rolled his eyes mentally, they weren't getting along fine since the scene on the hill and… everything during that quest. _Annabeth's quest._

"Well, see you in a few. Hey Maria."

"Percy," she replied in the same tone as her blonde sister.

"Bye Percy, tell Sally early congrats and thanks." She swiped through the message.

"Percy you can tie that later, go get Annabeth." He released the bowtie around his neck and ran up the hill, through the borders. Riptide felt secure in his back pocket as he pushed the sleeves up on his fancy button up. The black pants were not nearly as bad as the bowtie and shirt; despite what people told him.

The camp was deserted for the majority, causing his stomach to become queasy. Kronos had taken many kids but now he could count the demigods that lived her currently with both hands. The satyrs were barely here too, trying to still find demigods before Luke did. He swallowed and knocked on the Athena cabin door.

Annabeth was shocked to see Percy so put together, this was the nicest she had ever seen him. The deep feeling in her stomach jumped at the sight of him as he offered to take the dress out of her hands. She handed it to him silently out of pure courtesy. Something she had grown uncomfortably familiar with around Percy, causing him to look to Rachel as a friend, in her mind. Rachel was not something that put her in a better mood, so she told Maria bye and closed the door holding her messenger bag tighter than necessary thinking of her blueprints. Not Percy and his promise of death, Rachel and he ability to take the one boy she cared and worried about nowadays, and not Kronos using Luke as a body.

She walked up the hill with Percy and instantly smile at Sally and Paul.

"Thank you again," she started.

"No problem. Thank you for agreeing, it's nice to have another strong girl at the wedding."

"Besides Percy?" Annabeth laughed. He 'hey'ed' and shoved her, like old times.

"Besides Percy," Sally agreed. "How old was Percy where I left off?" It took her and Percy a minute to understand and Percy groaned as soon as Annabeth said 'he was 7' confidently.

"This is your day mom, shouldn't we talk about you? What about Paul? It's not like you didn't _already_ tell her my baby stories," he grumbled.

"Leave your mom alone. I love the stories," she said with a look that said 'let's not start an argument right now.'

"Well I'm not fond of them," Percy retorted.

"Well maybe you should cover your ears." At that it took everything in Percy not to say 'you should shut your mouth' with his parents in the car. He glared at her, receiving her glare in return.

"Ooh scary," he said sarcastically.

"How have you been Annabeth?" Paul asked to ease the quick resentment of the two teenagers.

"Fine, considering. How about you? Nervous?"

"Who wouldn't be?" He smiled. "I'm sure Percy is more nervous, you should have seen him."

"You too? Come on what happened to guy code?"

"She's the fiancé here Perce, sorry."

"Fine, whatever. Everyone pick on the only child."

"Love you Percy," Sally laughed at his hyperbole.

Percy zoned out as Annabeth talked with his parents about embarrassing stories, hoping nothing horrific came from it. So much for hope. She knew him, his backstory, the backstory to his backstory thanks to his mother and what Paul had seen of him in the months.

"I'm glad your mother has Paul," she said as they walked aimlessly around, already dressed and ready for the ceremony. Annabeth was in a dress; soft blue to his amusement. Her hair was dishelmed little and her makeup grew on him, though his stomach would still flutter to his annoyance. Percy still had to bowtie undone, waiting until someone knew how to tie it, because Paul was too busy with family and his best man to tie it. His hair was tamed (and adorable as much as she didn't want to admit to herself) it was parted, though not stuck completely down and seemed to be curling in the back. He grew too; he stood above her, even in the inch heels she wore to compliment the dress, per Aphrodite cabin warnings.

"Me too. She's happy."

"Are you?"

"Yes," he said after a while. "It's one of the only things to be happy about with everything. Referring to my imminent death, messed up friendship, and past with my step-dad."

"Percy don't start with the prophecy," she said with a pain in her heart. "Messed up friendship? What happened with Rachel?" she said a little too happily.

"Rachel and I are fine, perfect. You and I are the mess. You won't talk to me," he complained.

"It's for the best."

"That's what you say each time! What is for the best?"

"Percy… don't."

"Don't _what_?" He said pressing her. They stopped at the end of the hall.

"Don't bring it up! Gods, Percy."

"_Fine_. I'll see you at the ceremony. Oh look, Rachel's here." He passed her, the tension palpable between them.

She looked on angrily as she saw a white limo pull up and the redhead step out. Rachel Elizabeth Dare wore a dark green dress to compliment her eyes, achieving the goal, with matching paint covered converse. A sword and a sunrise it seemed from the distance. As she walked towards Percy she took him in a hug which he returned instantly. _They_ never hug, Annabeth thought bitterly.

Jealousy cut through her, worst then when she was competing with the twins at home. This jealousy was a new level, and it pissed her off in all honesty. She was sick of Percy being thrown around just for Rachel to get him in the end while she stood there, trying to protect him from his prophecy while she laughed and blushed as she saw the limo drive off. But it was only partly her fault, she thought. If Percy wanted her at all she could improve her looks, like she did today, wearing girly stuff and all, but she couldn't change who she was- not that she would or wanted to. Being mortal was something in your blood and if Percy wanted the mortal it didn't matter how much she hated her, Percy was the one to decide. And Rachel was obviously interested.

Annabeth turned her head the other way and went for the washroom, to think. She sighed and took a look in the decorated mirror, analyzing herself. She never had the time or desire to look that much; Luke and his army took to much of a toll for her to be happy with her looks, but Percy made her _want_ to be pretty, like every other girl. And she was, she just didn't see it. She was insecure, as much as she denied it.

"I do," Sally said with tears in her eyes. Paul smiled at her, wide, all teeth and all the people in the room could see the reverence and love in it. Sally wore a shaped dress with a sweetheart neckline with white lace covering it down to her feet. Paul's suit was tailored to perfection, much like Percy's, who stood off to his side, next to his best man. The maid of honor was adorned with smiles and a double bouquet- hers and Sally's- and the flower girl who was Paul's niece in a similar dress and heels.

Annabeth and Rachel sat together, looking at each other with tears in their eyes. Sally was their favorite woman because of the impact she had on them. Her kindness was contagious and Rachel could only hope that her parents grew more like Percy's. Poseidon smiled at Sally's happiness; he stood next to Aphrodite who wasn't invited-nor was Poseidon- but was sobbing with joy.

Percy smiled and walked next to his new step-cousin after the couple.

"Welcome to the family," she smiled. They stopped and hugged while Percy walked up to his dad and Aphrodite.

"Father, Lady Aphrodite."

"Hello P-Percy. I l-love this. It's so beautiful."

"Um, I'll tell my mom that, thanks." She smiled and gave him a tight hug, making him blush when she mussed his hair up. She was the blonde he encountered last summer with an aura of dizziness, making him loose concentration.

"I'm going to give my congrats," she sniffled and clicked off in her stilettos, drawing attention of every male.

"Percy, I want you to concentrate on camp more. I know you are focused on school… and your friends," he said looking to the girls. "But it is just a warning. I'm proud of you, happy for you."

"Thanks dad," he shifted his feet and looked back up to the god. "Are you here for Mom?"

"Yes, as I always have been. She has found happiness, and I am glad. Is this Paul man good? Unlike Gabriel?" Percy flinched.

"Paul is excellent. He is good for her, and he helps her. Gabe was a good for nothing-" Percy could feel his anger rising at the image in his mind. "He's the best thing to happen to her," he decided with a smile.

"I'm not sure about that." Poseidon said with reverence.

"Well she is with Aphrodite right now but I know she would appreciate it if you said hello," he said awkwardly.

"You know I'll say hello." He smiled and walked on.

Annabeth walked up to Percy after his father walked off.

"Hey are you ready, your mom said to dance with someone to make it look like you are less awkward than you are."

"Who should I dance with?" He grinned at her, in knowing.

"Me, Seaweed Brain," she punched his shoulder as he lead her to the floor. Then it switched to a slow song, coloring their cheeks.

"The world hates me," he laughed.

"No… Percy's father is just protective. And everything is fine; we are fine."

"Okay you're right… I love you Sally Blofis."

"I love the name," she smiled. "I love you Paul." They twirled around the dance floor until they saw Percy being dragged onto the floor by Annabeth who wore a determined look, despite Percy's pink ears.

"Be good to my son Annabeth! I only have one." Sally yelled across the floor. Paul responded with a sexual comment on how that can change, making her blush.

"He's fine, he's fine. don't let him fool you, he can dance pretty well for having two right feet," she yelled back.

"The saying goes 'two left feet,'" Percy corrected- yelling loudly in her ear. Family members danced away from their proximity.

"No, because I'M ALWAYS RIGHT," she yelled to his face. His face no longer held a blush as he grabbed her hand a spun it over her head, looking like he was starting a judo flip, over to twirl her.

"Shut up and start dancing, you're barely meeting my whole family and the impression is what matters. Besides, you dragged me out here." She looked stunned and he sighed, then grinned and started to twirl her more, faster, and suddenly stopped. Annabeth fell back only for Percy to catch her, which was extremely cheesy, Percy acknowledged, but followed through with anyway.

"Unless you would like to fall back completely next time I would appreciate it if YOU DIDN'T SCREAM IN MY EAR." The audience was once again disturbed, only to hear Aphrodite's laugh/cry.

"No problem Percy. THANK YOU OH-SO-MUCH FOR SAVING ME IN MY DYING TIME OF NEED. Here let me help you in return," she said whilst smiling. After standing Percy stood there, confused as all Hades as to why Annabeth smiled and hugged him. His plan backfired and the only thing he could do was shout 'ABORT MISSION' in his head. She pulled back and yanked his tie- and him- down to the ground, an inch from the actual floor.

"Pull another stunt like that Seaweed Brain and your butt is mine." He was terrified of what that entitled and his ADHD made him acutely aware of the scraps and dirt on the ground.. Also that his face was being deprived of oxygen. So naturally he thought of something so obscene Annabeth would be shocked enough to let go. He turned red all over-more of a light pink thanks to lack of blood in his face now- and swallowed his pride.

"I figured you'd already established you wanted my ass." After he said it he was face first in the ground, coughing and laughing at Annabeth expression. It. Was. Priceless. Probably worst than his face, red with embarrassment.

"So.."

"So… you have a good time, ewe I mean… Gods I'll be here. You go home. That's all I'm saying." Percy said awkwardly as Sally and Paul dropped him off with Annabeth to spend the weekend on a 'Honeymoon.' Sally laughed with Paul, and blushed when she took his hand.

"Don't think of it like that. Your going to get married one day, too! And you'll-"

"OKAY , _okay_. I'm fine without hearing that! You go, leave me at camp, and do your thing. _Gods Mom_…" Percy was completely red while Annabeth laughed.

"Yeah Percy one day your going to be a big boy and do grown up things," she said in a child-like tone as she patted his shoulder.

"Oh let me be!"

"That's what your wife will say too," she laughed. He shoved her in response, ears unbearably warm.

"Hey no abuse! Bye guys, If I don't leave now who knows what else we will talk about." Paul was the reasonable one, though he wasn't sure if it was due to seeing Annabeth and Percy flirting unconsciously so much, or the fact that Sally was all his. _All weekend_.

"Bye Paul. Bye Sally, thank you again," Annabeth said sweetly.

The parents drove off to do '_grown up things'_ as Percy fake vomited.

"Gross-arama," he whispered.

"Awe don't be so down! Think of the fact that next time you go to your house you will know what they were doing in it," she laughed. Seeing Percy this distraught over his parents honeymoon was too much for her.

Seaweed Brain just hefted his backpack on in response and started up the hill. Annabeth sighed and followed him, holding her small heels from the party. The few camp members there looked on in curiosity as the best friends entered camp in formal attire. Percy had a loosen tie on with his suit jacket on Annabeth, per Sally's reasoning that Percy had a long sleeve and Annabeth's strapless was not enough warmth for the oddly cold summer night. As she walked on, barefoot, she took the jacket off and draped it over her shoulder while taking her necklace off. She walked to her cabin and handed Percy his jacket as a goodnight.

**I would have added more Paul/ Sally at the end and maybe in the middle, but I don't want to hurt people's feels with fluffy Saul. B/c I know I would get hardcore feels.. Lol well Percy and Annabeth seem OOC in this chapter, to me I suppose, but that's because it's a wedding, who doesn't get weirdly happy? Okay I'm sitting here sick so I will update and post more stories. Please review J**


	6. Family and Fries

**Guys, I'm so sorry that I haven't updated but honestly… gods I took finals and everything, so I'm no longer a freshman! Yay! **

**-I don't own **

Percy stood, anxious for the results of the test. It was his semester one final that would make or break his deal with Paul- a B- or a C and he was guaranteed a dinner at his favorite restaurant. He hadn't been to the burger joint on the West end for some time now, since he finished the quest with Grover some time ago.

"Are you done Mrs. Ruiz?" She slowly marked a question wrong and looked up at him.

"I just started grading it Percy, sit down." He sighed and sat on the un-sturdy desk flecked with gum on the bottom. He watched as more marks were checked and crossed. _He wasn't going to get it_, he thought. She finally counted and tallied all the questions and wrote a number on the top. Bringing out her calculator slowly, she typed and retyped digits until pursing her lips and writing a final grade. All said and done she looked up at him.

"You final grade is 78. Overall you have… a 76. That's an average C." He lit up inside. _He passed with an average C. He PASSED with an AVERAGE C. _

"Thank you," he rushed out of the classroom and into Paul's class down the hall.

"78 on the test, and a 76 overall. Read it and weep you have to take me to Freddy's," he laughed. Paul raised his brow comically and analyzed the test.

"Well damn," he laughed. "Fine, I'm going to have to waste my money on food for you," he laughed. "Let's do it kid."

Paul packed up and walked a smiling Percy out to the Prius, placing their bags carelessly in the trunk. Percy opened the passenger door and sat down in a heap, bouncing his leg.

"Good job Percy," he started.

"Thanks. Mom said if I passed with all C's I could go to camp a week earlier to hang out with Grover. I told him, but we both aren't so sure that's going to happen," he laughed.

"You'll be fine. You've passed before."

"Yeah with D's. Goode isn't like Yancy and The Brink," he referred to his previous schools. "This is high school and I am seriously up a creak if I don't pass with all my credits."

"Up a creak? Was that a pun or…" Percy looked confused before he realized.

"_Oh gods_. Bad parenting humor, what am I doing?"

"Yeah Perce, _water_ you doing?" Paul laughed a little more than he should have, and Percy grimaced.

"Sure, sure have water humor. Whatever." He laughed more.

"Okay, but really, you can do that, everyone can."

"Everyone isn't dyslexic with ADHD."

"Well look, not everyone has the ability to help people and kill monsters, but look at you. You've probably completed more brave acts than I have, and I'm 35." Percy laughed.

"You also don't have a prophecy to 'save the world' and all that." Paul was caught on that.

"Well no but, I am one of the only mortals I know that know about you. I can see you defend us normal humans." He laughed bitterly.

"So people are doing to have to depend on a C average teenager to save them all. I'm not so sure about the gods' faith in that."

"Let's not think like that. For right now we get greasy burgers and fries, and shakes. Now who's the god for that?"

"Not Demeter," he laughed.

Walking in Paul noticed Percy idly playing with his fingers and tugging on his shirt. In the middle of the meal he asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine," he said looking down. All the joy suddenly flowed out of Percy, uncommon for the

"Look, it's okay. What are you thinking?"

"Nothing, it's just that… When are you and Mom getting married again?"

"One month, two weeks." He said from memory.

"Well you'll be my step dad right?" _Oh. _This was about his father issues.

"Of course, what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, nothing's wrong with it. But like… if I don't, like, _make it_ after the Prophecy and such will you like do me a favor and… like, not be upset? It will make Mom feel worst." There was no emotion to convey what Paul felt. Here was his _freshman_ son worried about his mom when he died over a prophecy. How does one handle that?

"Percy… I don't really think I could do that. I care for you too. Do you know that?"

"How?"

"What do you _mean how_?" Paul laughed lightly. "You're one of my best students," he started. "But I get to go home with Sally and see you at your house. I've grown fond of your sarcasm and all, but still… Your going to be my step son. I'm very happy to say that I would love to be your father. However, I'm not a god or anything, I'm just a plain mortal who can't even see through the Mist," he said quietly. "But you've let me into this new world, and I want to do the same. I want you to be my son and let you discover what an actual Father is like, just like you showed me what the actual world is like. I guess I love you already kid," he punched his shoulder lightly.

"For real? Like you _want _to be my step dad?"

"Of course. You and Sally are like my own happy family. Do you not want me to be your dad?"

"No, I'm cool with it. You make Mom _really _happy- and sappy and all- but your cool. You're not like Smelly Gabe," he smiled. Paul figured it was his way of letting him in.

"So I'm going to be your dad…"

"And I'm going to be your son." Percy smiled and picked up his burger again. Paul smiled back and placed a fry in his mouth while leaning back.

_He had his own family nestled in that small apartment on the Lower East side. And he _loved it.

**Thank you for reading, in another few hours I will have the next chapter up! ****J Other story info look below: **

**(Now I have a few other stories in my head that I am writing. So please look for them at the end of this month (June) because I think I will have sorted them out and everything. **

**Currently :**

**-2 Mortal Instruments**

**- 3 Percy Jackson**

**For those who read Orphan Love: I'm putting it on hold. (Like it's been for a while now.) I've lost inspiration, but I will add more sometime in this year…**

**For those who read After the War: I have some good ideas J. So please go check them out and such.)**


	7. Couple Fights

"Trust me, all is well," Paul laughed while he opened the key to Sally's and his apartment. No smoke was leaking, no glass was breaking, it was practically quiet until they pulled away from their kiss to here Percy and Annabeth screaming at each other.

"_GODS can you try to NOT be stupid?"_

"_Look I'm getting a C average. I'M AVERAGE. But I know for a FACT that the it's the Duck-hawk!"_

Only the gods know what they were yelling at each other about, but they were likely to get a noise complaint if they kept it up. Sally sighed and moved her hand for the door, only to be intercepted my Paul.

"If they are going at it we should just let them be, it bonds them," he reasoned, trying to lean down to kiss his wife again. She laughed and turned the knob.

"You efforts are appreciated. Not in the hallway while my son is close to death," she reasoned. Paul smiled at her objection only because they were public, that's not saying that anything would happen tonight but he had a good feeling…

"Oh my gods you are stupid! No it's not!" Annabeth stood in the center of the living room, back turned, while Percy was looking over her shoulder.

"Click on it!"

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"_Gods_, I can really tell you are a daughter of Athena. Honestly," he said in a snarky manor. Paul flinched as she stepped on his foot with everything she had- he didn't flinch.

"Just because it's called an Achilles heel doesn't mean it's on my foot," he teased her.

"Stupid curse," she muttered. "I know where it is! Do you really want to go there? Gods, at least I am a daughter of Athena! You would suck as a son of Athena, gods forbid!"

"GOOD. I'm not into incest!"

"Hey, I know we all hate our fair share of incest but what's going on?" He asked when her fists balled up. She and Percy turned and sighed in relief.

"Paul! HE is trying to say that a Duck-hawk is the fastest animal on the planet! Is it not the Peregrine Falcon?" Percy walked beside her and shushed her by covering her mouth. The way her jaw was set it was obvious that she was biting him.

"Dude it's totally the Duck-hawk, right Mom?"

"I'm not sure honey…" She looked to Paul while Percy removed his bleeding hand from her mouth. Paul wasn't sure to be worried that she bit him to point of bleeding, or his indifference at her attack.

"Well here we go, I think it loaded." She held the phone up and Percy grabbed it, accidentally pressing a button.

"Wait what did it…?"

"Percy! You just restarted the search!"

"Oh forget this," he yelled. He pulled a drachma out of his pocket and walked to the sink. "I'm asking Rachel."

"What would Rachel know?!"

"More than you at this point!"

Paul silently walked over to the kitchen counter and opened his laptop.

"What did you want to search?" He asked while laughing at them, even Sally didn't know what was going on.

"Fastest animal in the world," Percy responded first and walked over. Annabeth stubbornly walked over as well, still holding her phone.

Suddenly two yells erupted from the couple.

"Hah! THE PEREGRINE FALCON IS THE FASTEST ANIMAL ON THE PLANET! Although also known as the duck hawk in the U.S…" She silenced the same time as Percy finished his exclamation.

"THE DUCK HAWK IS THE FASTEST ANIMAL ON THE PLANET. Although it's official name is the Peregrine Falcon…" They looked at each other and couldn't decide if they were too smart for each other or too stupid; Annabeth decided the first.

"Well I guess that's settled," Percy mumbled. "I think we should all just watch TV."

"TV is good," Annabeth agreed silently.

Paul and Sally giggled softly as their faces relaxed, and their anger faded into embarrassment.

"So the Peregrine Falcon is called a Duck-hawk? Interesting," he laughed.

"Shut up," Percy muttered and put his head in Annabeth's lap to watch Madmen.

He laughed at them and felt Sally behind him, rubbing his shoulders relaxingly.

_So… tonight? ;) _He typed on his Google search, knowing she was reading. She laughed at his attempt and reached over to respond she; she clicked two times- _;)_. He laughed and hugged her, his frustrating amazing woman.

**Yay! Flirty Paul and Sally are so fun! Like everyone has great Percabeth but I love the Saul as well ****J **


End file.
